


better than words, better than photos

by abkvs



Category: Long Exposure (Webcomic)
Genre: Future Fic, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mitch POV, Porn Video, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 17:11:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9912689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abkvs/pseuds/abkvs
Summary: Jonas has been gone for a few months now, and he'll be gone for a few months more. College is like that sometimes, and marine biology necessitates at least one trip to the ocean. They find creative ways to keep from getting too lonely.





	

Jonas is gone. Not for good, but fuck if this semester isn't dragging on forever. Mitch groans as he drags his hand down his face and grumbles as he looks into his empty beer can. It helps him sleep when Jonas isn't around but it's not doing much for him tonight. It's two in the morning and he's been up since one the night before. He doesn't want Jonas to worry about him, so he doesn't mention it, not during their calls or in their texts.

It's not like they've got no contact. It's just that Jonas is studious as hell and travel study courses are no joke and, well, Mitch is lonely. He misses his baby.

He'll be back. Just a few more months.

Until then, Mitch supposes he'll just exist like this, floating mindlessly between job and home with little to look forward to aside from the occasional buzz in his pocket.

He can see his reflection in the black screen of his phone when he picks it up off the table. He looks like hell. He needs to shave in the worst way and the dark circles under his eyes look like they could collapse into a black hole at any minute. Fuck… Jonas would be miserable if he saw him like this. Mitch needs to clean up and he knows it. Tomorrow, he thinks. He'll do it tomorrow.

Definitely tomorrow.

Mitch slides his finger across the cracked screen of his phone and navigates to his message history. When he reads through Jonas's messages, he can hear his voice in his head as clear as day. It's soothing.

He drags himself out of the kitchen and trudges over to the couch, where he flops down and drags a thin blanket over his lanky frame. The bed is too big and lonely. At least when he sleeps here, he has something soft to lean on. It helps. The little things help.

Mitch rolls over and flings his thumb down across his screen, sending the messages rolling up at light speed. When it slows to a stop, he reads from there.

> —February 22—
> 
> ❤❤Joey❤❤❤  
>  Right? It's amazing, though.  
>  I wish you could see it.
> 
> Mitch  
>  hehhah thats a dafe  
>  dat,e  
>  leme fire up my prvit jet n we cn fuk on th beech
> 
> ❤❤Joey❤❤❤  
>  Mitch!!  
>  There's people here…
> 
> Mitch  
>  thy cn wach, i dont mind  
>  ur fukkn butifl  
>  botiful?
> 
> ❤❤Joey❤❤❤  
>  Beautiful.
> 
> Mitch  
>  thts so over complicted  
>  but u agree, ur beutiofl
> 
> ❤❤Joey❤❤❤  
>  I'll fight you.
> 
> Mitch  
>  hehehehhshahahh

Mitch sighs and tugs the blanket up closer. He's smiling despite himself; Jonas is so cute, even when he's just a bunch of words in a screen. Fuck, he's so in love. He loves him more than he knew anyone ever could, and he misses him more than he knew anyone ever could, too. He misses his Jonas. His fiancee. His Jonas who he's going to be married to when he gets back from the Caribbean. The days just can't go by fast enough.

He scrolls down to a wall of photos. There's fish and water and shots of sunsets and oceanscapes and all of it looks like paradise. His favourites are the ones with Jonas in them. He stares long and hard at the group shots, the photos of Jonas with his classmates, smiling and laughing. He's glad Jonas is getting along so well. It's one less thing to worry about. No new names have been added to his punchlist so far.

There's a few video files, too. He taps his favourite. The thumbnail is of a sunset over the vast ocean. When he hits play, the camera shakes before Jonas's freckled arm comes into the frame. With one finger he draws a heart made of pink light over the horizon. It sits there for a moment, glowing like a pulsing heartbeat, before it starts to float away on the breeze. The camera turns around and there's Jonas, smiling at him so big and so wide and then he talks and Mitch's insides burst into butterflies.

“Hey baby,” Jonas says. “I miss you! I wish you were here… I promise I'll take you someday.”

He blows a kiss to the camera and then the clip is over and the house feels too quiet again. Mitch replays it three times before he goes back to scrolling down through his messages.

It's nearly three in the morning when Mitch's phone buzzes, screen flashing a notification that he's got a new message from Jonas.

> ❤❤Joey❤❤❤  
>  You might be asleep, but, I couldn't tonight…  
>  I made you something.

There's a video file attached, with a thumbnail that's all black grain. Is it a video diary? Mitch replies quickly.

> Mitch  
>  im up  
>  thinkn abt u  
>  lemme see waht u made, hld up

He taps the file.

The screen is black and grainy at first, just like the thumbnail. Mitch hears a shuffling, and then a hand pulls back away and Jonas's face is there. He looks like he's concentrating and the screen keeps bouncing, but, finally, he seems to get what he wants, and that's when his cheeks light up.

Mitch's do too when Jonas scoots back away from the camera. The only thing he's wearing is a shirt. He's leaning back and—Mitch can barely breathe. When Jonas starts to talk, Mitch thinks he's going to black out.

“Mitch,” Jonas whines. He's whimpering, his voice pitchy and uneven and airy. It's the sound he makes when he needs to be touched. Mitch knows this sound. He's weak for this sound.

He watches with wide eyes as Jonas rolls his hips up and god, Mitch can see everything. Jonas is hard—cock in one hand, one perfectly plump asscheek in the other. He spreads his legs and pulls outwards, showing off the hole that belongs only to Mitch. He whimpers again; Mitch can see little pink lights dancing around him. They're heart-shaped.

“I miss you,” Jonas whispers as his hand drifts off his cock to rub down, smooth over his balls and taint and down to his ass.

“I feel so empty, baby. I miss you so much.” His finger circles around the ring of muscle a few times, then he strokes against it. “I miss your tongue… Right here—god, you're so good.”

Ho-ly _fuck._

They've tossed a few sexts back and forth before, even exchanged a few nudes, but this is a whole other level. Mitch holds his breath as he watches Jonas squirm. _Fuck,_ he's so perfect.

Mitch's hand creeps down to free his erection from where it's set up a tent in his underwear. He resists the urge to do much more than give himself a few soft strokes, lest he cum too soon and miss any of Jonas's beautiful performance.

And Jesus Fuck it _is_ beautiful.

Jonas is whimpering and moaning and—there's lube on his fingers and—when he pushes one inside the only thing that comes out of his mouth is—

_“M-Mitch… ahh..”_

Mitch's pupils blast wide open as he sucks in a sharp breath. His cock jerks hard into his fist.

Jonas is drooling as he fingers himself. He goes from one to two, from a slow, teasing pace to fucking himself as hard and as fast as he can on those two digits. And all the while he's switching between stroking his cock, playing with his balls, and using his extra hand to help show off his ass for the camera. Once, he even pushes his shirt up and shows off his chest and plays with one of his nipples.

More than that, though, he's vocal as hell.

“Mitch!”

“Ahh, oh, oh god…”

“I need you, I need you.”

“I want you to c-cum in me so bad…”

“Mitch, baby, please—”

“Fill me up, Mitch—I need you—”

Mitch's strokes are almost in sync with Jonas's by now. God, the things he's going to do to that boy when he gets home... He pumps his cock desperately as he thinks of shoving his face up against Jonas's ass and tongue-fucking him til he cries. Fuck, he's so good, Jonas is so good, he loves him, he wants him, he needs him—

Mitch's orgasm hits him at almost the exact same time as the video finally shows Jonas cumming across his chest.

When Mitch can see straight again, the Jonas on his screen is lazily rubbing his finger against his asshole, his smile lazy as he basks in the afterglow. Eventually he stops and gets up and approaches the camera. From this vantage point, Mitch can see that Jonas has a bit of his cum on his lip. Fuck, that's hot.

“I love you, Mitch,” Jonas whispers to the camera. He leans in close to kiss the lens, and the video ends a few frames after he pulls back, freezing on his warm smile.

Mitch stares, dumbfounded, at his phone screen until it goes black again and jerks him back to reality.

> Mitch  
>  ohhg, my goodd,  
>  JOEY
> 
> ❤❤Joey❤❤❤  
>  Ahah, yeah…  
>  Did you like it?
> 
> Mitch  
>  HOLY MFUCK MERY ME
> 
> ❤❤Joey❤❤❤  
>  We're already engaged, you goof.
> 
> Mitch  
>  mery me 2x!!!!!!
> 
> ❤❤Joey❤❤❤  
>  I don't think that's legal!
> 
> Mitch  
>  FUkc the law  
>  ur so hot  
>  hply shitttt  
>  im goign 2 wach ths evry day fr rhe rest of mmy LIFE
> 
> ❤❤Joey❤❤❤  
>  Hehe ❤❤
> 
> Mitch  
>  hw did i get sso fukcin lucky  
>  sswear im gunna deep dik u rite ther in th airport
> 
> ❤❤Joey❤❤❤  
>  Mitch!
> 
> Mitch  
>  rite on th fukkin landign strip  
>  shit  
>  i miss u joeybean
> 
> ❤❤Joey❤❤❤  
>  I miss you too.  
>  Only a few more months, okay?  
>  Then I'm back for good.  
>  Promise.  
>  No more travel study classes unless I can bring you with me.
> 
> Mitch  
>  m i ur emoshunal suport animl
> 
> ❤❤Joey❤❤❤  
>  Yes.  
>  I'm gonna need some serious “emotional support” before I take my next exam.  
>  If you catch my drift.
> 
> Mitch  
>  dick
> 
> ❤❤Joey❤❤❤  
>  ;-)

The sun's rising when Jonas finally goes to bed and Mitch passes out, his phone clutched to his chest and a smile on his face.


End file.
